supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mariana Holmes
History Mariana was born in Washington, on a warm March day. Mari's family is originally from Greece, but they migrated to the U.S before she was born. Growing up Mariana's family was in poverty as they could not find good jobs due to not being legal citizens. With this being said in school her school had to help pay for her lunches so she could eat. This caused her to get bullied in Pre-K as no one understood why she had to do it. Being born in poverty made her mature quicker than others. By age of 7 Mariana already knew how to cook, clean, and do laundry while her mother and father both worked 3 jobs. That basically left Mariana all alone for 19 hours a day. During her time alone Mari never went out of her way to make friends so she began to make dolls out of toilet paper rolls, and broken objects she found in the trash. When Mariana was 12 her family finally came out of poverty, and moved to a new house and she went to a new school district to finish middle school. During summer break of that same year, her family took a trip to Greece to visit her grandparents. While in Greece they decided to visit a museum. During this tour they visited a certain room that was used for old artifacts. Here Mari decided to go off on her own through a area that said "Do Not Pass!" but she did anyway. Here she fell down a flight of stairs into a a dark room where she later found a artifact. When Mariana touched it, it began to glow and a bright light happened before it fused with her body. At this time Mariana was only 13 and was terrified as it began to merge with her. When her family heard her screams they followed her voice, and saw her flying. After this they took Mariana back to their grandparents house where she later found out that this artifact gave her the power of certain light Auras. But due to this artifact if Mariana ever died she would come back in a new body, and access her old self's actions. Later they found out that this was not a ancient artifact, but it was a highly advanced machine that was meant to be destroyed but never was. This Machine was set to only to connect to someone worthy. While Mariana could not control her aura's at first she had many years to practice on her own, and with some people she met along the way. She met a group of mutants who helped her learn her abilities, even though she was not mutant. Mariana has been granted multiple powers with her Aura's and uses them for good. She is 19 and lives in Seattle, but it set to move to New Orleans soon where she wants to use her powers to make a difference. Powers and Abilities * Light Auras: Aura can generate various colored auras around herself which have different effects. Each color corresponds to a different effect, certain colors can be mixed and multiple colors can be used at the same time. ** Red Halo: She can produce destructive heat beams to melt or burn enemies. ** Orange Halo: Mariana can produce powerful concussive force beams to knock back enemies. ** Yellow Halo: She can produce brilliant flashing lights to stun or blind enemies. ** Green Halo: She can produce halting stasis to stop and manipulate enemies. ** Blue Halo: Mari can produce distorting holographic effects to confuse or disturb enemies. ** Indigo Halo: Mari can produce physical tractor beams that can pull or push enemies. ** Violet Halo: Mariana can produce empowering mental effects that can give her consciousness control over other peoples bodies. ** White Halo: Aura can produce pure light with this halo, that can weaken umbrakinetic powers. * Flight: Aura's body is inhabited by an ancient artifact, a powerful ancient being. As such Aura can soar boundlessly due to her composite nature. * Transformation: Mari can alternate between her costume and civilian clothes instantly. This transition is accompanied by an aura of primarily black color, with white blotches of light.